A Week of Intertwined Fates
by mirror-sound27
Summary: A collection of stories for the recently ended Yatori Week celebration. May become really feelsy, you have been warned. :)
1. Day 1: Intertwined Verily

_Prompts: Fate, One Color (Red)_

* * *

**Intertwined Verily**

* * *

Hiyori walked through the people-filled streets as she headed towards Kofuku's place. It had become a routine for her, when she was free after classes she would always take time to visit the poverty god's place and teach Yukine or just simply check up on him and Yato. She didn't mind the trouble, not at all. She was happy, and that was what's important.

Meowing sounds caught her attention. As she turned her gaze to the source of the sound, she saw a young boy cradling a cat on his arms while patting its head.

"It's okay, Ue-sama. We'll get home soon! I'll feed you as soon as we get there.", the boy comfortingly muttered to the feline.

The name sparked pangs of nostalgia in her. Ue-sama. That missing cat Yato looked for which caused their first meeting. The cat who led her to find Yato again. She giggled to herself, remembering how she risked jumping toward the bus just to save Yato. How she tried a Jungle Savate on a Phantom to save the Regalia-less Yato. And who would've thought that would be the start of everything?

She continued walking, slowly reminiscing on memories of her friendship with Yato and Yukine. The whole walk to Kofuku's was like a nostalgia trip. Once she got to her destination, she was welcomed by Kofuku's glomp, Yukine's greeting, and Daikoku scolding the freeloading Yato. She smiled. It was the usual scene.

Yato then clung to her like some child, asking her to save him from Daikoku. But seeing as they were not children, it looked liked Yato was hugging Hiyori. She could smell her favorite scent with their close proximity. Said girl blushed a brilliant red, embarrassed with her thoughts, and beat the crap out of the delivery god.

It all ended in a laugh, smiles on their faces.

She wondered if it was really fate that led her to meet Yato. She closed her eyes, and she knew the answer. Yato had always said it.

_May our fates intertwine verily._

If there was a red string tied to her fingers, she knew that the person's finger tied at the other end of the string was his. Her most important person's. Yato's.


	2. Day 2: I'll Never Forget You

_Prompt: Bound_

* * *

**I'll Never Forget You**

* * *

As more papers pile up, Hiyori sighed and paused what she was doing.

_Ten years have passed._

She became a doctor, and inherited her father's hospital as the rightful heiress. She wasn't forced to be, she did like taking care of people after all.

She wondered how he was doing. If he was still helping people around as a Delivery God.

She was cured, she was no longer a half-Phantom. She could no longer see the Far Shore inhabitants.

She had an inkling that he was behind this. He probably cut his ties with her.

Despite not being a half-Phantom anymore, for some reason she wasn't able to forget the memories about the Far Shore. Specially her beloved. Yato gami.

Her chest would always be filled with warmth when she remembers him. Yato had this effect on her. She had fallen utterly in love with him. And for many years she brought these feelings of love for him, even if she didn't see him anymore.

Why did she not forget? Was it because she loved him? Was it because she wasn't really fully cured?

Then a thought appeared on her mind, placing a small smile on her lips.

Maybe it was because she was bound by her promise. That fateful day she promised to him. Maybe the desire in that promise was too powerful that it bound her to Yato's memory in her heart.

_"I will never forget you."_

Hiyori resumed working on her papers, having found her answer. She knew Yato watched over her from afar, that stalker of a god.


	3. Day 3: Unsevered Ties

_Prompts: Promise, Apology_

* * *

**Unsevered Ties**

* * *

Unseen, he watched the busy Hiyori working in front of him.

So, ten years had passed, huh.

He had cut his ties with her. He didn't even warn her or anything. It was as if they had simply vanished in her world.

He did it because he thought it was better for her. She really isn't supposed to be with them. And the growing attachment she has wouldn't be good.

He was also scared. He valued her so much, he would kill to protect her. He knew that couldn't be. A love between god and human.

As much as it pained him, he severed ties with her. He wanted to give her happiness. A normal life a human should have.

Hiyori paused from her work and took a deep breath. This caught Yato's attention. Why did she suddenly stop?

She was in deep thought. After a few minutes, a smile graced her features. But Yato didn't know, what he was about to hear would surprise him.

_"I'll never forget you."_

Water formed at his ducts. After all these years, she still kept to that promise. Even after he vanished from her life, she never forgot him. He could only wonder why.

She looked for him. He knew how she searched for him when he disappeared. And he couldn't take the pain of watching her search go in vain.

"I'm sorry, Hiyori.."

He didn't notice Hiyori had started her work again until he heard her pen drop. Her eyes were wide, as if she's seeing a ghost in front of her.

"Ya..to?"

Screw severing ties with her. He wanted her, and he's going to reforge the bond he tried to sever years ago.

He went to Hiyori's side and pulled her into a hug. Then he muttered continuous apologies in her ear.

"You came back, Yato. I'm so happy.", Hiyori said with tears in her eyes.

She was beautiful. This was the woman he loved. He gently bent down and claimed her lips like he had always wanted. And it made him happy that she responded.

He underestimated the power of promises. He regretted not spending those lost years with her. He wished he never cut their ties.

**_"I'm so sorry, Hiyori. I love you."_**

And that was when they noticed the sleeping body of Hiyori on the chair. But they didn't mind.

* * *

So this is Yato's take on my Day 2 fic "I'll Never Forget You", with a proper ending! Hehehe. I can't bear having them apart, seriously! xD  
And, sorry if these are just some drabbles, I tried to come up with long ones but I opted to do short ones because the ideas won't be crappy. Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed reading! :)


	4. Day 4: Cheeks Tinted Rose

_Prompt: Blush_

* * *

**Cheeks Tinted Rose**

* * *

If Kofuku didn't point it out, she wouldn't have noticed.

"You know, Yato-chan is blushing whenever he's with you."

Now that she thought of it, Yato didn't really blush often. There were times that he did, but it never occured to Hiyori because she was absorbed in the moment. And she never took notice that it happens when she is around.

"That can't be. He must blush even to others. Why me?"

"Because Yato-chan likes Hiyorin very much!", Kofuku answered with a grin.

A blush crept to Hiyori's cheeks. "T-that's not true! I just happened to save him, that's why!"

"That's exactly why Yato-chan took a liking to you, Hiyorin."

"Huh?", she wondered.

"No one's ever tried to save Yato-chan before. You were his first.", Kofuku smiled. "When you hugged him and Yukine after the ablution, that's when I first noticed. He blushed. Also that time when you told him you wanted to stay with them forever. He was really red. And Yato never reacted like that with any other woman."

She was turning redder as Kofuku kept talking. She didn't realize Yato reacted like that to her only.

It doesn't help that she likes the delivery god. She doesn't know why, if it was because of being attracted to his scent or what else. She just can't leave him alone, and she can't bring herself to want to sever ties with him. He just became a very important existence to her life.

After her talking, Kofuku smiled and teasingly said,

_"Ne, Hiyorin. You're blushing a lot because of Yato too, aren't you?"_


	5. Day 5: Stuffed Toy

_Prompts: Adorkable, Firsts_

* * *

**Stuffed Toy**

* * *

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Once again, Yato let out a frustrated cry you can hear in the whole neighborhood.

"Yato-chan and Yukki said they will eat later.", Kofuku told Daikoku, her trusty Regalia.

"That noisy freeloader of a God..", Daikoku said in annoyance.

_Meanwhile, in Yukine's room.._

"Hey! Can't you quiet down?", Yukine told Yato who was almost wracking his head out.

"But.. I want to repay Hiyori..", Yato said with a small blush on his face.

"For what?", Yukine inquired.

"I want to give her something.. as thanks for making the shrine for me..", Yato looked as if he was an embarrassed teenager in love. Yukine sweatdropped.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you make something for her? Something handmade?", Yukine suggested.

"Daikoku will _kill_ me if I touch the kitchen."

"Oh.. right.", Yukine laughed nervously. "Anything besides food? Something like.. a stuffed toy!"

"Oh! That's a good idea, Yukine! Now that's my kid!", Yato said and started ruffling Yukine's hair.

"Oi! Stop that!", Yukine protested.

A stuffed toy.. huh?

* * *

After buying the necessary materials needed using the 5 yen coins he saved up, Yato was ready to begin making the stuffed toy.

_If he knew how to in the first place._

It was his first time making it, since no job had come asking him to make a stuffed toy. And now he was making it for Hiyori.

Hiyori, _his number one_.

He took out the magazine called "How to Make Stuffed Toys and Animals", which he considered buying since he didn't know what to do, and looked for the part where the instructions were. Then, he started working on the toy step by step.

* * *

After 2 days, he finally finished the stuffed toys. He barely slept for making them, and he didn't know if it was good enough.

Luckily for him, Hiyori had exams and did not drop by Kofuku's place for two days. But now it was a weekend, she'll probably drop by.

And she did. When she arrived, Yato started to become nervous. What if she doesn't like it?

He was by the stairway, holding the gift box behind his back. Kofuku, Daikoku, Yukine and Hiyori were all by the table. Kofuku was talking about something until she shifted her attention to Yato.

"Ne, Yato-chan. Aren't you giving something to Hiyorin?"

Hiyori was startled and confused. "Me?"

Yato blushed. _'Guess there's no way out of this..'_

He walked over to Hiyori's side and handed her the box. Hiyori accepted it and curiously looked at what was inside. And what she saw gave her a surprised look.

It was three dolls. One was Yato, one was Yukine, and one was Hiyori. It was like a miniature version of them. Though, since Yato was inexperienced, it was a bit sloppy.

"To thank you.. for the shrine..", Yato said, blushing as he looked away.

Hiyori blushed. He must've worked hard on it. Truth to be told, she found it very cute.

Hiyori smiled. "It's cute. Thank you, Yato."

Yato grinned. "Of course! I am Yatogami after all!"

"Ne, Hiyori. Did you know it was Yato's first time making a stuffed toy?", Yukine said, just to break Yato's bragging moment.

Yato blushed. "Shut up, Yukine!", he said as he strangled Yukine again and ruffled his hair. That was when Hiyori noticed the small bandages on Yato's hands.

Hiyori giggled. _Yato could be really sweet._


	6. Day 6: Transparent Answer

_Prompt: Fandom Crossover, Alternate Universe_

* * *

**Transparent Answer**

* * *

It was another boring day in school. I sat a chair away from the window, staring blankly at my textbook. I already knew about the lesson, I didn't have to listen.

The girl beside me had to listen, though.

She was Hiyori Iki, a red-scarfed girl who kept smiling and approaching me. She always follows me, wanting me to smile and be happy.

What is happiness?

After that last class, we were all dismissed and allowed to go home. I started packing all my things in my bag.

"Yato-kun! Let's go home together!", Hiyori energetically told me.

I didn't answer and walked through the door. Even if I didn't answer, she still followed behind me. I could care less.

She would always walk home with me, telling me a lot of stories about her and her siblings.

Day by day, I got used to her following me.

* * *

This day, exam results were returned. As usual, I had a perfect score. It never changes. It's boring. I shoved the paper in my pocket.

Then there goes Hiyori with a 56. Yet, she still smiled, sheepishly this time.

"I guess I got a low grade again, huh."

She isn't really that bad at studying. I don't know why she gets low grades like that. Did she have a problem or anything?

It's not like that's any of my concern.

When lunch break came, I went to the rooftop for some quiet. I took out my test from my pocket and gazed at it. It really never changes, does it?

It was quite windy today. I ripped my test paper and let it fly to the air. The remains left in my hand was the portion with the 100 in red ink. I let it slowly be blown by the wind away from my hands.

But a scarf from behind surprised me. I turned around to see Hiyori smiling at me.

"What's wrong?", she asked me.

I shrugged and told her, "Nothing. I just wanted some quiet."

She fixed the scarf around my neck. "I'm sorry, I must've disturbed you. Should I leave?"

"Can't do anything about that. I'm leaving anyway.", I said and started to leave the rooftop.

She followed me and left the rooftop as well.

* * *

A few days later, I forgot a notebook in my desk. I had to go back to the classroom to get it back, good thing Hiyori wasn't with me on the way home. She said she had to wait for her father, who was a teacher in our school.

But when I passed by our classroom, I saw her. But that wasn't what surprised me.

Hiyori was crying. The always smiling Hiyori. The person who always tried to cheer me up. Crying.

I didn't know what to do. If I enter the room, what would I tell Hiyori? What would happen? Should I comfort her?

Not knowing what to do, I ran away from the room, abandoning Hiyori and the notebook.

* * *

Two weeks have passed.

Hiyori never showed up in class. I was beginning to get worried about her absences. Maybe she did start to grow on me little by little. Her existence became a part of my life.

But when I came to school, a vase of flowers were on her desk. White flowers.

My world began to shake, and I felt very cold.

Some of the girls in my class were crying, holding flowers on their arms.

They were all talking about suicide. And how a girl fell from the rooftop yesterday.

This can't be. She couldn't possibly be gone.

I sat lifelessly on my seat, trying to process everything in my brain.

The only person who always tried to save me. The only person who stayed beside me. She was gone. Hiyori.

I grabbed the new test result that was left on my desk by my classmate, and I ran outside the room. Ran, until I reached the school rooftop.

If only I had talked to her that day, maybe I found out what happened. If only I hadn't pushed her away, if only I treated her right, she wouldn't be gone now.

Why did she have to be gone, when I finally found the answer to my question?

Being with her was happiness. Having her by my side was happiness. She was my happiness. And now all that is gone.

I walked closer to the steel fence, but stopped when I recognized an object near my feet.

When I saw it, a tear escaped my eye. A tear slowly followed by more teardrops.

There were two paper cranes. One, with a 56 by the wing. The other, a taped crane with a 100 score. The test that I ripped.

She still tried to reach me even before she died. You did it, Hiyori. You already reached me.

_"I'm sorry, Hiyori. I'm so sorry."  
_

But I was too late.

* * *

A Kagerou Project Crossover for Day 6! This is Yato = Shintaro and Hiyori = Ayano in the song Toumei Answer, if anyone doesn't know. :)


	7. Day 7: Beside You Forever

**Beside You Forever**

* * *

I woke up with another pain on my chest.

I grew up being used to seeing white walls, white curtains, and white sheets.

I'm a fifteen year old, but I spent almost ten years of my life in my hospital room.

"Good morning, Hiyori.", a kind woman entered my room. She was my nurse, the one my dad had assigned for me.

I greeted her as well with a smile on my face. A day never passes where she won't greet me in the morning.

"Do you need anything in particular?", she would always ask. I often answer things like food, or simply a glass of water. But today..

"I want to go for a walk.", I answered. It was a month since I last got outside, and I wanted to see some outside scenery for a change.

"Are you sure you can?", the nurse worriedly asks.

"I'm feeling fine, don't worry, Leila.", I assured her, calling her with her given name.

"Oh, okay then. Let me get the wheelchair first.", she said and took her leave. I patiently waited for her until she got back with my wheelchair. She assisted my frail body so as to let me sit on my wheelchair. She didn't forget my IV's, of course.

* * *

As we got to the hospital park, a wide space where they let patients take their walk and enjoy the outside air, the breeze welcomed my body and left a refreshing smile on my face. I missed how this felt so good.

"I missed this, Leila.", I told her as she was pushing my wheelchair.

"The breeze is too strong. Would you like me to get a sheet to drape over your body?", she offered.

"Yes, please. Thank you.", I told her. As if she was about to hesitate, I reassured her with a smile. "I'll be alright on my own."

"Don't go wandering off, okay?", she said and left to fetch the sheet.

Another breeze blew, but this time it left a small piece of paper on my lap. I picked it up and read the contents of the paper.

"Fast, affordable, reliable.. Delivery God Yato at your service!", the paper said. Below it was a cellphone number and below the numbers was another sentence.

_"May our fates intertwine verily."_

For some reason, this interests me. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that I would want to try this out. Nothing would go wrong, right? It would be okay to try out some new things before I die.. right?

The paper said that they grant wishes for only five yen. So they do hold true to the affordable part of the slogan. But.. why only five yen? It's like what you offer in a shrine of a god.

I tucked the paper into the pocket of my hospital gown. I waited for a few more moments before Leila came back and draped the sheet over my body. When I was comfortable, I watched the other patients and some visitors interact. Being in a place with a lot of people really does make you feel alive.

* * *

When we went back to my room, Leila had excused herself and told me to press the "nurse call" button near my bed if I need her.

My parents came in just about twenty minutes after Leila left.

"Hiyori, you're up?", mom asks me.

"I just feel strong today, like I don't need to rest.", I told her with a smile.

"Now, are you sure you're alright? I heard from Leila that you asked her to get you out for a walk.", dad inquired. He always asks Leila about my condition, as to monitor my health. Just yesterday I had another attack, but now I feel stronger than I've ever been in my life.

"I've never been this okay in my life, dad.", I told him. This strength is foreign to me, but somehow it tells me that I might not have any much more time.

"Whatever happens, we want you to stay strong, alright Hiyori?", my dad said, his tears welling up again. He knew that I was fighting the disease for so long already, and even though he wasn't losing hope, he knew that my time was already scarce. He was a doctor, he would know.

"We love you, Hiyori.", mom seconded. Everyday as they visited me, they never failed to tell me they love me. They valued the time limit that I have, and made it so they don't regret not being able to tell me.

They stayed with me, telling me stories of the outside world beyond the hospital walls.

* * *

Once they were out, I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket and reached for the phone sitting on the desk in my bedside. I made sure I had at least two 5 yen coins that I asked from Leila, who looked confused as to what I was about to do with it. I dialled the number scribbled and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Fast, affordable, reliable! Delivery God Yato, at your service!", the voice on the other line said. It was a male's voice. "What may we do for you?"

"Umm.. I have a wish.. But I'm in the hospital..", I said nervously. It was my first time talking to a male besides my father and my brother.

Suddenly, a light shone in front of my bed. It made me close my eyes for a bit, and when I opened my eyes..

I saw two males standing in front of me.

I almost shrieked but they shushed me when I was about to do so.

"W-who are you?", I nervously asked. I don't really know if it happens outside the hospital walls, but you don't see people suddenly appearing out of nowhere, literally!

"I'm Yato gami, and this kid is Yukine. We're here to grant the wish.", the man in a dark blue jersey with a cloth tied to his neck told me. He had blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. He's attractive, I had to admit.

The boy beside him had yellow hair and yellow eyes, and he wore a hooded jacket over a white shirt. A distinct feature would be the kanji "Yuki" written on his collarbone.

"Are you.. really a God?", I asked Yato.

He gave me a nod. I glanced over the younger boy, and he gave me a sigh.

"Even though he doesn't look like it, he is real.", Yukine stated. Yato stiffened at the comment.

I giggled. They might be really good people. No harm in making my wish, then?

"I'm going to die soon..", I started. It earned both their attention.

"Before I die, could you.. take me to Capypa Land?"

"Capypa Land?", Yukine looked as if it was surprising for a girl my age to want to go there.

"You see, when I was a kid my parents always told me that when I get better, they would take me to Capypa Land. But, I never got better, and I grew to this age. That's why I wanted to go, before I die, for the child me.", I said with a sad smile. When I looked at them..

They were tearing up. These two.. they're idiots. Funny ones, though.

"Alright, 5 yen for the wish.", he said and reached out his palm. I placed my 5 yen coin on top of his palm.

**_"Your wish.."_**, he tossed the coin upward and caught it, _**"..has been heard loud and clear."**_, he said with a grin.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Hiyori. Iki Hiyori.", I said and bowed.

_**"Iki Hiyori."**_, Yato spoke,

_**"May our fates intertwine verily."**_

Oh, that was the slogan in the paper! Hearing him say it is somehow cool!

"Don't worry, we'll definitely take you there! Let's go!", Yato said, holding out his hand.

"But.. I can't walk..", I told him sadly. Then he scooped me up to his arms and carried me like a princess, which surprised me. Good thing no IV's were connected to me, since I removed them when I reached for the phone.

"Then we'll just have to do this, right?", he told me with a grin. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. This man holding me has a very adorable smile. Plus, he smells nice. It's as if I'm being drawn to him slowly. Is this how you feel when you like someone?

I nodded at him, and a light shone on us.

* * *

The next thing I saw, we were on Capypa Land.

"Wooooooooow!", I said in awe as I saw the different colored lights in the theme park. It was my first time seeing something this colorful. Surprisingly, Yato "wow"-ed with me as well.

"This master of mine is a big fan of Capypa. He's really glad coming here, too.", Yukine told me. I smiled. I guess we'll both have fun, then.

He took me to a lot of rides, and he made sure I wasn't in trouble. He carried me everywhere, and we both had fun. I never knew living could be this fun. I want to stay forever. But..

"Hey, Yato.. I'm tired..", I told him. He was carrying me still, and he halted his steps. I know this feeling. My eyes watered. I guess, my time is almost up, huh?

"Do you want to go back now?", he said in a gentle tone. He had really sad eyes, Yukine, too.

"One more.. I have one last ride I want to go to..", I mumbled. I then pointed to the Ferris Wheel just nearby.

"As you wish, Milady.", Yato said and smiled gently. He walked to the Ferris Wheel, and assisted me into the car. He and Yukine followed me as well.

Yato sat beside me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was growing really tired. I could sense his shock when I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I really.. had fun..", I mumbled.

"We did, too.", Yato said. He put his arm around me and supported my head with his hand.

_"I want.. to stay with you.. forever.."_, I said as I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was Yukine struggling to keep his tears from falling.

"Then.. for that wish, five yen.", I hear Yato's cracked but gentle voice. I weakly reached for the spare five yen coin on my pocket and handed it to him. He gripped on the coin tightly.

_"Your wish.. has been heard loud and clear."_, he told me. My consciousness was slowly drifting away.

"Thank you, Yato.", I said with a smile. The last thing I felt was a drop of something like water, and my consciousness faded away.

* * *

When I regained my consciousness, I can't remember anything, and here in front of me are two men. One, in a jersey with a cloth tied around his neck. Another, in a hooded jacket over a white shirt, and had the kanji "Yuki" on his collarbone. I was only wearing a white yukata.

"Hello. My name is Yato, your new master. This kid is Yukine, my Regalia. I named you as my Regalia, too. You're Hiyori.", the jersey guy said.

Even though I don't understand, I felt a certain affection for him. It was drawing me to him.

"Please place me under your care, Yato."

* * *

_Mini-Epilogue_

"Hey, Yato, why did you make her your Regalia?", Yukine asked his master when Hiyori fell asleep.

"I granted her last wish. You do remember, right?"

"I do. Interesting how she becomes gauntlets that help in close combats, huh.", he paused and lifted a finger to his chin. "But, why did you name her Hiyori? Don't you usually use "ne" in the names you use?"

Yato blushed a bit, then smiled.

_"Well, let's just say she's rather special."_

* * *

A/N: Last fic for the week! Thank you for reading this, and to those who read my fics from tumblr, thank you too! :)  
Hope you enjoyed Yatori Week as much as I did! And I hope you enjoyed reading! :D

**mirror-sound27 | that-yellow-flower**


End file.
